herosmashfandomcom-20200213-history
HeroSmash Wiki:We are not
HeroSmash Wiki is a database for, you guessed it, HeroSmash. However, there are some things we are not. ...about Artix Entertainment Like said above, we are about Herosmash. Stuff that happens in DragonFable, MechQuest, etc. does not concern us. We are not about Artix Entertainment. We are about one of their games. ...a stats site We do not have articles solely about one item and merely list its damage, description and etc. We would not have an article consisting solely of: Image: *image* Shop: *in-game shop where they are bought* Damage: *in-game damage* Description: *in-game description* Rather we might have: is bought from . The game describes it as "". You need to be at least level to buy or use it. Additionally, we may add: "It is a good weapon for level but a better alternative might be [[]]." or "it is good but becomes obsolete at level where it can be replaced by ." That said information presented like... Shop: Damage: ...might be good stuff to put in an . Likewise, when making a quest, write down what happens, but do not just write in a script format and what the characters say. You do not need to put every little thing everyone says or etc. We are not a site consisting only of stats. We are for proper articles. ...for every variation If there are multiple items in a series, they should be together. Likewise, we do have an article for every single variation of a monster if the difference between the variations is only damage, health, etc. (for instant, we would have Zard, FireZard and VolcanoZard but we would not have Lvl. 3 FireZard and Lvl. 6 FireZard or FireZard and Greater FireZard unless Greater FireZard had a different design if we were about AdventureQuest). We are not a wiki with articles for every variation and term. We merge things that are the same thing. ...source-aholics You do not need to source every little piece of information. Do not remove huge chunks of information that are unsourced unless you know they are untrue. If you know, of course, remove it instantly. Some common sense applies to this, if a fact is clearly fake and so unlikely and unsourced (for instance a PoopZard doing something exceptionally pornagraphic) it should be removed instantly as vandaslism. In fact, you should probably definitely tell an admin too. We are not source-aholics. Not everything needs to be sourced. ...sourceless barbarians We may not require a source, but that doesn't mean there shouldn't be any sources. When possible, link to the official encyclopedia located at BattleOn Forums! for quests, weapons and such to confirm facts. We are not sourceless barbarians. We do try to source things if possible. ...Wikipedia Under no circumstances quote a Wikipedia policy. We do not follow their policies and we are very different from them. Due to the fact we lack the absolute need for sources we are a lot light-hearted, cold ferocious policy articles aside. However this does have some limits, some Wikipedia policies aren't policies at all, and are just common sense. In which case, you can use Wikipedia as a sort of small guideline on how to edit and such. Just remember that this connection is only through basic utter common sense, such as Wikipedia's "policy" to ban vandals. We are not Wikipedia. We just both happen to be wikis.